Highlander: The First Ones
by ryan.bingham
Summary: Thousands of years before Methos was born. Four Immortals walked the Earth and a new Era of Human Existance began. Co-Written between G.W.Ryan & R.J.Bingham
1. Prologue

_**Highlander: The First Ones**_

_**Prologue.**_

In the beginning there was four, from different corners of the planet Earth. Each of us had a unique knowledge given to us by some unknown force with the purpose of guiding a young humanity towards a future far different from the one we now exist in, we failed. Mankind has fallen onto a path of war and hatred against itself in a way that we could no longer guide nor control. Myself and my brothers eventually tired of the constant failure of humanity, left for a sanctuary deep in the mountains of Italy. Only one of my brothers stayed on to assist humanity in a way it had wanted, WAR!  
The paths we where to guide humanity on were an equal path of knowledge, religion, art and conflict. As each of us carried the distinctive seed to guide humanity along the right path, each of us was known by his own power, I am the Scholar. Charged with guiding humanity along the path of study and knowledge.  
It was my brother, the warrior that changed the nature of the immortals from teachers into the war like butchers that you know, many years before recorded history, my brother accidentally killed our brother the artist in a conflict. The first quickening was born as its power was transferred to the victor… well not all of it. He was banished by myself and the priest from the sanctuary, doomed to walk the earth for the duration of human existence.

During his travels across the planet he was shocked to find more immortals, younger and with knowledge that echoed his own. In a jealous rage he killed the young immortals in a bid to take all the artist's power for himself, yet the quickening divided once more. With each quickening, three more young immortals where created, eventually giving up with the quest for his ultimate power he began to hunt the last remaining two brothers. After 100 years of travel he eventually caught up with our priest brother and took his head. Once again the quickening divided, yet my warrior brother had changed instantly. He would no longer take a head on holy ground, it is believed that the priest's soul now protects all holy ground from immortal conflict, with the fall of my brothers I left humanity as a teacher and began too seek the answer of why we are truly here. After almost 400 years of travelling the world on foot, I happened upon a small abandoned monastery in Tibet.

Holy ground, a place where I was safe from mankind's passion for war and death, and the constant conflict of my immortal children. For thousands of years I immersed myself in study and silent meditation until an unusual feeling of pain rippled threw my body, I could not find an explanation for this until the doors opened and a man entered with sword in hand. I had to act quickly, with focus and determination I stood facing this unusual man.

_"There can be only one"_

His language was unusual, his words where alien. Somehow I had to interact with this man, I had no idea what to do, the more he communicated with me the more I learned his language. Now I knew what to do… slowly I looked deep into his soul and saw echoes of my fallen brothers in his eyes. Shock overcame me as I knew what he was, a violent new immortal hunting and killing his own kind for sport. As I began to speak in his language my words echoed in his mind as his sword lowered until it fell to the ground, quickly I moved behind him and the next thing I was standing over him with his sword in my hand, ready to strike… hatred overcame me, as he looked up with fear in his eyes. No I had to stop myself instead of taking his head, I plunged the sword deep inside his left leg and through the wooden floor beneath him as he screamed in pain and eventually fell into the darkness of unconsciousness, again I immersed myself in silent meditation until he awoke, eventually he became my student, until the time came for him to leave as a changed man.

_"My name is Methos, who are you?"_  
_"A name, what is a name?"_  
_"A name? a label… a form of identification that is only yours…"_  
_"I do not understand"_  
_"My name is Methos, people call me Methos… what do people call you?"_  
_"I do not know… I have not met another for many sun rises"_  
_"How many?"_  
_"The stars have changed places in the heavens over 3'000 times since I arrived here"_  
_"3'000 Years? You've been alive that long sir?"_  
_"Longer…"_  
_"How long have you drawn breath sir?"_  
_"Since before mankind has existed as you know him"_  
_"That is not possible…"_  
_"Nothing is impossible, you see in the beginning, there where only four of us"_  
_"Four of mankind?"_  
_"No, four of what you call immortals, it will take too long to explain my son"  
"I have time"_

For the next five hours I explained to him the truth, and he explained about the immortals, my children are killing each other in some twisted game for what he called the prize.

_"Then why remain here, when you alone can change the rest of us into the immortals we are supposed to be?"_  
_"It is not my time Methos, soon… you should leave this twisted game and stay hidden, you see there is another of my kind… if he finds you, you will surely die. Remain here, you are safe and protected from him and the others like yourself"_

Not heeding my warning he left for a world of murder, war and hatred, if I could have gotten threw too him, then perhaps I am not the failure I thought I was after all.


	2. Chapter One

Highlander - The First Ones

Chapter - One

Since time began he had walked the planet silently amongst both mortals and immortals alike, with power and knowledge that none could ever comprehend. He was the first and will be the last of his kind, the perfect evolution of the immortal being. His true beginnings shrouded in mystery even too himself, one of four brothers created by the gods them selves to teach and lead man kind on a path of discovery and knowledge, but they failed. Now he walks the planet in the hopes of finding the one who will be his successor, in the stars was written the time and place. Quickly he ran to this place that was ordained by what ever gods placed him on this world. Near a large city in the north west of England.

England.  
City of Manchester.  
Circa 1960s…

Lonely, amazed and disappointed the Scholar walked through the centre of the city of Manchester. Tram lines hung high over the bustling city as people went about their business oblivious to the war that was coming and the remarkable man that walked amongst them. With an arrogant smile he stood in the centre awaiting the time his successor would appear, with the entire knowledge of an eternity of life in his mind he tried in some way to stop the constant stream of thoughts flowing through his mind until the sound of yelling brought him back too his senses before a large delivery truck slammed into him with such force it threw him into an empty shop window as glass shattered around him.

Screams came from the shoppers as blood flowed from the man's leg, ears and mouth. Moments later a police officer arrived to inspect the scene.

_"Get a meat wagon, this man is dead, cordon off the area… and Jefferies… take statements from everyone"_  
_"Yes Sergeant"_

As the Constable left the accident site, the Sergeant looked back to the body and whipped his head around quickly, he was gone. _'What the hell? I didn't feel an immortal. What the hell is going on?'_ from the corner of his eye he saw a man limping away from the area, a slow smile crept over his face as he began to follow the injured man across the street to the large Manchester Cathedral that dominated the city centre, slowly the Sergeant grabbed his police truncheon firmly in his left hand and followed him into the church to find the man kneeling at the altar, his voice was barely audible as he walked towards him.

_"Forgive me my brother, I made an error. The one is not here yet… but soon, I miss read the signs. I will be more careful next time, however others may have seen what I am. I need your strength to guide me"Bowing his head slightly he awaited the answers as he knew that the soul of his long dead immortal brother would be listening._

Suddenly the feeling of a powerful immortal washed over him as he grabbed his head in pain, quickly he jumped to his feet and whipped his head around to be faced with a police officer."If you'll excuse me officer, I am praying. And you won't need that"Quickly thinking on his feet after hearing the strange man's words he replied.

_"I… I was drawn here, why?"_  
_"What?"_

Slowly the man stood and walked towards him.

_"I… think I was meant to be here, to meet you sir, who are you?"_

Quickly the man looked deep into the Sergeant's soul and backed away slowly as he saw something dark, his thoughts where open for anyone too hear and it wasn't what the police officer had said.

_"No! you are not the one I am looking for…"_  
_"What? I was…"_  
_"Do not lie too me sir!"_

Instantly he pushed past him and ran out of the church immediately followed by the police officer as he reached for a Roman short sword, as he reached the door and looked around the strange immortal had vanished. _'Who was this man? What was this man? And why couldn't I sense him?' _He thought as he looked around before quickly pushing the sword into his jacket.

Paris France. Present Day…

Over a glass of whiskey and Cuban cigars, four immortals played a rather lengthy game of poker, the stakes where high as Methos laid down his final hand. The others had folded early in the game but he was trying to bluff Macleod into throwing his hand in as he had the worst hand of the evening.

_"So Mac, I'll see your 100 and raise you… what's this? A thousand!"_  
_"Oh! You're bluffing old friend! I'll see your grand and call, what you got old man?"_  
_"Damn it!"_

Methos threw in his hand, a mixed assortment of low numbers with no face cards, smiling Macleod placed his cards on the table."Straight flush to the ten o' clubs! The pot is mine"

_"Damn it! How the hell do you do that?""I cheat... I'm kidding! After 5'000 years you still play a crap poker game"_

Staggering slowly Methos stood from his seat and grabbed the bottle to refill the drinks as the door to the barge opened and Joe walked in slowly instantly smelling the smoke he coughed and looked around.

_"You guys got a fire in here?"_  
_"Nope!" replied Macleod as he pointed to the empty chair._  
_"Too rich for my blood Mac! Look I gotta speak to you and Methos…"_

Carefully the old watcher descended the steps and sat next too Macleod as he opened the file he was carrying.

_"I got a good one here, I'm heading off to England in a few hours, it seems some immortal is interfering in combat…"_  
_"That's against the rules" Replied Methos._  
_"I know, it seems that this guy has taken it upon himself to stop challenges, the next thing we know both men are walking away calm and collected after shaking hands"_

Methos stopped for a moment before pouring another drink and passing it too Joe before taking his seat facing Macleod.

_"So who is this guy?"_  
_"We don't know… no watcher has seen this guy up close, all we have is a grainy old image"_

Reaching into the folder he pushed it across the table to be stopped by a look of recognition in the eyes of Methos.

_"I'll book us a few flights… Mac you may wanna join us on this one"_  
_"What?"_  
_"Trust me, if I'm right, then this is something you should see!"_  
_"And if your wrong?"_  
_"That hardly seems possible now, does it?"_

Arriving at Manchester International Airport the three gathered their belongings before leaving in a taxi for their hotel, with a smile on his face Methos spoke softly as he had booked the accommodations, a small traditional English pub with lodgings above. Slowly Macleod exited first and looked at the building.

_"This is it? Looks like it was bombed too hell by the Germans"_  
_"Best I could find on your budget, I got a place down the road. Oh, watch out for the rodents"_

Quickly Macleod's head whipped around as he looked at Methos.

_"Rodents? As in rats or mice?"_  
_"Yes… have fun!"_

With a smile on his face Methos closed the door to the taxi and sped off laughing. The morning after Macleod and Joe exited the old pub rubbing their shoulders in pain as Methos pulled up in a rental car with a large smile on his face.

_"How was the night?"_  
_"Screw you!"_

Joe replied.

_"So Mac, tell me about this guy you know out here"_  
_"He's an old friend… if an immortal is out here, he'll know"_

"_One of us?"_

Joe Responded.

_"No Joe… One of us!"_

The drive across the city took what seemed like forever until they reached a tiny backwater village in the middle of nowhere, inhabitants of this place walked around in a haze as they went about their business, as the last remnants of the industrial revolution, large cotton mills converted into warehouses loomed over the darkened village. Slowly the tiny car passed small school gates before stopping in front of the gravel driveway, first to exit was Methos, followed by Joe in the front as Macleod struggled out of the tiny two door Ford Fiesta.

_"What the hell is this Methos? I said get a car not a coffin"_  
_"All they had with the money you gave me… are you sure this is the place?"_  
_"Oh yeah! He's here… Just do me a favour Methos, watch what you say. He's a little…. peculiar!"_

Heeding his warning, the three walked to the front door, before they had a chance too knock the tiny white door opened as the inhabitant looked at Macleod.

_"Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod come in and have a beer"._


	3. Chapter Two

_**Highlander - The First Ones**_  
_**Chapter - Two**_

The three friends were guided to the front lounge by their host, MacLeod introduced his two companions.

_"General this is Joe Dawson"._

The older immortal held out his hand to grasp the hand of Dawson.

_"Pleased to meet you General"."Just plain Victor Varus these days Joe, Duncan's told me many good things about you"._

Looking questioningly at MacLeod Joe said.

_"He's told me absolutely nothing about you Victor"_

With a smile and a shrug of the shoulders MacLeod said.

_"You never asked Joe"._

Turning to offer his hand to Methos, MacLeod added.

_"And this is Methos."_

Methos took the outstretched hand.

_"You aren't the same General Varus who was a little careless with three of Rome's Legions by any chance?"_

MacLeod gave Methos a stare as he raised a displeased voice.

_"METHOS."_

Methos shrugged his shoulders and tried to look innocent as he said.

_"What?"_

Turning to Macleod Varus raised his hand saying.

_"It's alright Duncan its been a little over two thousand years, since that unfortunate event"._

As the four men sat enjoying their drinks Joe put a file in front of Varus opening the front of the jacket to reveal a photograph slightly out of focus and very grainy.

_"Do you know this man?"_ Dawson enquired.

Varus looked for several seconds and glanced towards Joe.

_"What is your reason for asking about this man?"_

Rubbing his beard Dawson replied.

_"We need to talk to him it seems he has been interfering in challenges between immortals and this interference results in the combatants walking away without anyone loosing their head."_

Varus considered his reply before adding.

_"That doesn't sound like a bad thing, given that no one dies, now does it?""Hell Victor I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just want to understand how the hell he's doing it, and why he's doing it."_

Dawson's impatience had no effect on Varus as he added.

_"Well Joe I can't answer for him, although I have an idea of his motivations, if you would like I will contact him and ask him if he will talk to you, if that helps"._

Methos couldn't resist asking.

_"So you know where he is, why not just give us his whereabouts and we can pay him a visit?""Well Methos I gave him my word that if anyone came asking about him, I would not divulge his whereabouts before I spoke with him"._

After several more drinks Varus placed a bottle of very old Scotch Whisky on the coffee table and invited his guests to help themselves, he turned to Methos and began to tell the story of the three lost legions.

_"You know Methos these days I teach history, or to be more accurate the accepted version of history, which is a totally different thing altogether. You mentioned my loss of the three legions. As you know a legion has a full complement of approximately 5,000 men including cavalry. So official history would say that I lost 15,000 men. The reality is that legions were seldom anywhere near full strength, what with vexilations taking many men from the legions for duties in other parts of the Empire. Added to that sickness you get the idea. At the time of the Battle of Teutoburg Forest the strength of the 17th, 18th and 19th Legions under my command, was the equivalent of one Legion in strength, 5,000 men"._

Methos interrupted.

_"According to history you also apparently had a son, and given that we can't have kids how do you account for that"."Methos, Methos you know the fondness that aristocratic Roman women had for gladiators and my second wife Claudia was no exception, when I discovered she was pregnant I celebrated, sure I could have denounced her as an adulterous whore, but her dalliances helped me, I didn't have to answer the questions as to why I was without a son and heir. Getting back to the facts, in AD 7 I was made Governor of Germania and made friends with a Germanic Prince, Arminius, he was a so-called Romanized citizen and also in the Auxiliary Cavalry, for the next two years things went well any small tribal uprisings we put down quickly and with ease. Arminius gave us news that several tribes had began to plot a rebellion and so I ordered my Legions to go and deal with the insurrection. Segestes Arminius's Father-in-Law warned me that Arminius was not to be trusted. Being arrogant and knowing that Segestes had no love of his Son-in-Law, I ignored his warnings. After three days of fighting in the forest at Teutoburg my legions were almost completely destroyed, my Cavalry was down to just 20 men, I ordered them to defend the forward infantry, instead they fled knowing that the situation was hopeless. What was left of my infantry now had no chance by nightfall I and my men had been killed. That was my first death, contrary to what history has written I didn't commit suicide I died at the side of my men. When I came back to life I knew that I couldn't return to my former life, how would I explain the loss of my entire command and that I had survived without a scratch?"_

Slowly the General took a sip from his glass before he replied.

_"I blamed the deserters for their treachery and although they wouldn't have made any difference to the outcome I was filled with a hatred and bitterness that was beyond insanity. I exchanged clothes with one of my fallen comrades and the damage to his face meant that a positive identification wasn't possible. I recovered one of the horses that was grazing nearby and set off to catch up with the deserters. It wasn't long before I found them, just after dawn, they had been captured and bound hand and foot and placed in wicker cages hung from trees. What happened next isn't something I am proud of, nor can I justify it, other than to say that I must have been insane, no sane person could have lit fires under their own men, even if those men were deserters, I still hear their screams in my nightmares. That Methos is the TRUE story of the Lost Legions of Varus"._

Methos gave a knowing smile and held his hand out to Varus, who took the outstretched hand.

_"Thanks for the history lesson Victor, as MacLeod will tell you I am not entirely whiter than white when it comes down to it, one thing I have learned in nearly five thousand years is to forgive myself, what matters is not what is past, that we can't change, what matters is what we do now and in the future"._

MacLeod stood up.

_"Well Victor thanks for the drinks and setting the record straight for Methos, we'd better be going, you have my number, it's been good seeing you again"._

As Dawson struggled to stand Methos gave him a helping hand, the three men headed to the front door. Varus called Macleod back and gave him a piece of paper with the name Charles Thomas written on it, looking at it Macleod asked.

_"Who's this?"_  
_"A young immortal who I had once taken under my wing, he has a wild and impulsive nature always ready for a fight and very strong willed, very much like a certain Scottish chap I once knew. Before he became immortal he was a hard drinking, womanizing hell raiser, my worry is that he may have gone off the rails again, would you ask your watcher friend Joe if he can trace him, he must have someone on his case."_  
_"Leave it to me General"_


	4. Chapter Three

**Highlander - The First Ones**

**Chapter - Three**

As the three left the small home, Victor Varus was stood by the window watching the three leave as a voice came from behind him.

_"I know that man"_

_"Of course, It's Duncan Macleod"_

_"No sir… I mean the other immortal"_

_"Umm…. Methos?"_

_"That is him. I am surprised that he is still breathing"_

_"He seems like a nice chap" Varus replied._

_"Not the man I recall those many years ago"_

Varus turned to the man before him and smiled slightly as he walked towards the table and picked up the empty glasses and walked the short distance to the kitchen and placed the empty containers in the sink as he spoke.

_"Methos is perhaps the oldest immortals on this planet, present company excluded of course"_

_"He was a troubled young immortal when I met him, riding with a group of rapists and murders, I attempted to set on the right path. I may have been wrong"_

_"Do not count your self out yet old friend, from what I have heard of Methos. Many years ago he placed down his sword and disappeared from records, not long ago he was found by Macleod hiding in the ranks of the watchers"_

_"Really?"_

With a smile the ancient immortal sat in the chair next to an old table as he told Varus about his first encounter with Methos.

England.

City of Manchester. Circa 1960s

…After the unusual immortal had disappeared from view, the police sergeant left the large gothic looking cathedral and made his way back to the accident site. By the time he had arrived a large number of reporters and onlookers had gathered around the destroyed shop.

_"Constable, get these reporters away from this scene NOW!"_

_"Yes Sergeant"_

He slowly walked through the destroyed shop, hopefully looking for any sign of the strange man, a wallet or anything that would lead him to the immortal. An unusual sound came from the back of the store, quickly he pushed past the debris to find a small child wrapped in a hospital towel.

'What the hell?' he thought too himself as he picked up the baby, softly he brushed the towel away from the face of the baby and looked deep into his eyes.

_"Oh my god, are you one of us?"_

He quietly asked the child as he carried him out of the back door of the store before walking to his patrol car and placing him down softly on the back seat.

_"Don't worry little one, I know what to do"_

_England._

_City of Manchester._

_Present_ Day…

The local watchers had been working hard for the last two days locating the young immortal the General had asked Macleod to look out for, they had directed him towards a place north east of Manchester, a run down pub, with horribly white painted walls and brown plastic windows on the outside. The three exited the small car that as a joke Methos had rented for them and looked at the establishment before them as the feeling of the presence of an immortal washed over them.

_"Well this is the place Mac" Joe said softly."__My God, what the hell is this place, looks like a real dive" _

_Macleod replied in disgust._

_"I bet everyone wipes their feet on the way out, even the rats and roaches"_

_With a slight laugh Macleod looked at Methos who was signalling him to enter._

_"You're not going in Methos?"_

_"Perhaps… Perhaps I should wait out side in case he tries to get past you. Besides, I don't think Joe had his Tetanus shot today"_

Suspicious of his motives Macleod entered the pub and pushed open the inner door, three steps led down into the main bar area as the over powering odour of stale beer and vomit hit him hard in his stomach. In the dimly lit bar he looked around until he unquestioningly saw the young immortal in the far corner surrounded by empty beer bottles and women sat around him. With a sarcastic smile the young man yelled.

_"If you're here for me, you'll have to wait until tomorrow… I should be sober by then…" _

The young man laughed out loud as he threw an empty beer bottle towards Macleod, who caught it with ease.

_"I'm here for you, but not as you think. Victor Varus sent me… he's looking for you"_

_"Well… 'laughing' I'd say you found me first Duncan Macleod of the Clan Macleod"_

_"How do you know who I am?"_

Slowly he signalled for the young women to leave as Macleod hastily walked towards him and sat on an uneven bar stool.

_"When an Immortal of your dimensions and reputation comes to MY town, word gets to me. And tell Varus if he wants me dead, he'll have to do it himself… MAC!"_

The very attitude of this young man infuriated Macleod more then usual, quickly he reached over the small table to grab him, however the young man moved away with lightening speed and slapped him hard across his right cheek. Quickly Macleod recovered himself and threw the table to one side as the drunken young man stood to face him.

_"You don't want this trouble Macleod… Just walk away"_

_"Too late Thomas, you pissed me off" _

_He replied with anger._

_"You're information is out of date, Not Charles Thomas anymore… He died when Varus tried to take my head… Oh not in the way you think, but I saw it in his eyes…"_

Macleod stood with his fists clenched as a red mark appeared on his cheek. Four large men walked up behind him and looked at the young man who shook his head softly.

_"Call me… Call me Loki now"_

_"Loki? Norse god of tricks and puzzles"_

_"No, idiot, as in Matt Damon from Dogma. Love that movie"_

Quickly Macleod threw a hard punch at the young man, almost instantly he punched air as a slap on his right cheek forced him to turn to face the young man, what followed shocked Macleod as every punch he threw was met with a hard open or back handed slap to his face. With a childish wink the young immortal stepped back and kicked him hard to the centre of his chest sending Macleod flying into the large men behind him who laughed as he fell. Instantly the young immortal was stood over him with his hand extended.

_"You can't beat me Macleod, I know what you're gonna do before you do. I'm in your head old man"_

With a punch too his face, Macleod fell into unconsciousness as the young man rolled him over and picked him up by his belt and collar before throwing him out of the pub door and onto the pavement in front of an astonished Joe and Methos.

_"Joe, Methos… I'll be with you in a moment"_

Quickly Macleod came around and sat up as the young man reached into his pocket and pulled out three tungsten playing darts and strategically threw them at Macleod, each landing in a predetermined place on the pressure points throughout his body sending him once more into unconsciousness.

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine in about twenty minutes, By the way I will want them back. And tell him he was lucky he didn't catch me when I'm sober. Okay?"_

With a sarcastic look at the two shocked friends, the young immortal turned and walked back into the run down pub to the sounds of cheers and applause as he could be heard yelling.

_"DRINKS ON MACLEOD! I GOT HIS WALLET!" _


	5. Chapter Four

_**Highlander - The First Ones**_  
_**Chapter Four**_

Several minutes later…

Methos knelt by the unconscious MacLeod, he had removed the darts and was gently slapping his face, trying to rouse his friend.  
Opening his eyes MacLeod grabbed Methos hand as he got to his feet.

_"That's it now I am royally pissed".  
_  
MacLeod headed for the pub door as Joe cautioned.

_"Not a good idea Mac, unless you want that young punk to whip your ass again!"  
_  
Anger written large on his face, MacLeod paused and walked back to Dawson, before he could speak Joe looked him in the eye and said.

_"I've seen you take on biker gangs and hardly raise a sweat, what's the deal with this kid Mac?"_

Regaining his composure MacLeod shrugged his shoulders before saying.

_"I don't honestly know Joe, but the last man who threw me around like a rag doll was Hideo Koto"._

MacLeod's eyes became distant as he remembered his friend from 1778, his mentor and the one who gave him his Katana. Standing over him, after throwing him to the ground for the umpteenth time Hideo joked.

_"You need rest, should I get a servant to bring you pillow?"_

Snapping back to reality MacLeod walked back to the car, his two friends close behind him. As he opened the door he heard the cell phone in his coat, that was on the back seat of the cramped Ford Fiesta ringing.  
Flipping the phone open he answered.

_"Victor I was going to call you"._

Varus interrupted.

_"You found Charles then?"_

MacLeod could hardly contain himself as he spoke.

"You could say that, I need to see you about your protégé".

Varus added.

"Sure Duncan, and I have news about the man you were looking for, he has agreed to meet with you all, he will be at my place tomorrow at 10 am. If that's convenient".  
_  
MacLeod said.  
_  
_"Fine see you then"._

After hanging up MacLeod turned to Methos saying.

_"Now would be a really good time to get this car replaced before I have to think about taking a certain five thousand year old immortal's head"._

As he spoke a wry smile crept across his face as if the humiliation of moments ago hadn't happened.

**_9.50am. The Following Day…_**

As the car came to a halt outside the small home of Victor Varus, Macleod got out of the passenger seat and cast his eye along the length of the replacement car Methos had exchanged for the cramped Ford Fiesta. Joe exited the rear door and joined him, as Methos closed the drivers door Joe said with a huge smile.

_"Well Methos when Mac asked you to replace the car I bet he never thought you would go the whole hog and hire a Limousine"._

With a cheeky grin Methos answered with a touch of irony in his voice.

_"Just trying to keep everyone happy Joe, I think that other car was cramping MacLeod's style, that's why he seemed a bit touchy yesterday"._

Joe nodded his head agreeing.

_"Sure Methos it must have been the car"._

MacLeod looked at his two friends as he spoke.

_"Remind me never to go on any more trips with you two comedians"._

The small door opened, Victor came out to greet his guests and invite them in.  
The four men sat in the lounge waiting for the arrival of the man they had come to speak to. Varus asked MacLeod where he had found Charles Thomas. Macleod began…

_"Victor Your protégé said something about you wanting to take his head, what's that all about?"_

Curious to find out more Varus enquired…

_"What else did he say Duncan?"  
"Not much Victor, he was too busy knocking the seven bells out of me"._

Joe chirped in…

_"Yeh the kid kicked Mac's ass"._

Macleod looked at Dawson as Methos added with a smile…  
_  
"I think it was probably the car…"_

Methos replied as MacLeod snapped before he could finish his sentence…

_"Ignore the Abbott and Costello routine Victor, they seem to think they're funny, They're not. So getting back to you wanting to take the kids head?"  
_  
Varus shook his head.

_"No, I only thought briefly about it, we were sparring and I thought how easy it would be to take his head. I haven't taken a head in a very long time, Charles seemed to have developed an uncanny knack for sensing what someone was feeling and thinking. Shortly after this incident Charles disappeared. I mentioned this to my friend The Scholar, he has some interesting thoughts he will maybe share with you"._

The backdoor could be heard to open as Varus finished speaking, The Scholar entered the lounge and all four men present stood up simultaneously. Varus introduced his guests, as the Scholar took a seat near the window.  
Dawson was eager to find out what this mysterious Scholar man had to say.

"Tell me sir. Why have you been interfering in the game, and more to the point how have you managed to stop these immortals from doing what comes naturally?"

_The Scholar looked into Dawson's eyes, and in an instant, he had seen that Dawson was a soul who really cared about immortals just as much as his fellow mortals._

_"Well Mr. Dawson immortals began killing each other as the result of an accident, it was never meant to be the way for us. Before even the most primitive bipedal humanoid walked this planet, myself and three others, my brothers walked this planet, each of us had his own unique gift, my brother The Warrior accidentally killed The Artist, this was the first quickening. Myself and my other brother The Priest banished The Warrior to wander the Earth for the rest of time. Eventually the paths of the Warrior and my brother The Priest crossed and The Warrior took his head, so of the original four there is just we two left. My path is one of study, knowledge and wisdom, my remaining brother's path is of war and eternal conflict"._

Joe scratching his beard leaned forward and asked.

"Yes but how do you stop the immortals from fighting each other".

_"That Mr. Dawson, is a method of what these days you could call hypnosis, actually it is a little more __complex than that but to aid understanding just think of it as a form of hypnosis. Besides whatever you call it, or try to label it, it works".  
"I get it, a bit like the stage hypnotist convinces some guy he's eating an apple when he is really eating a potato".  
"That is near enough to how it works Mr. Dawson, except instead of convincing them to taste something I convince them not to kill each other"._

MacLeod had taken in all that The Scholar had said and his curiosity begged him to ask…

_"We came across a young immortal yesterday, Victor's friend Charles Thomas, I would be interested to know how it was that he was able to know every move I was making before I had thought about it myself? Also I am curious if you can tell me how I can prevent him from taking me apart the next time we meet? Because I want another chance to bring him here to Victor?"_

"Mr. MacLeod Victor has spoken highly about you, I can tell you are a very proud man and one who doesn't take defeat easily. Charles is a special young man he has abilities very similar to my own with respect to being able to assess what someone is thinking and feeling, I hope that he may be the one to carry on my role, I am getting weary and wish to return to seclusion away from the evil deeds and ways of humanity".

_Macleod wanted to know how he could prevent Thomas from humiliating him again so he pressed the Scholar for a way to deal with the youngster. The Scholar reflecting on something that Varus had told him about MacLeod's live with the Lakota Sioux._

"_Mr. MacLeod during your time with the Lakota did you ever hear about taking a Shamanic Journey?"  
_  
MacLeod looked puzzled as he replied…

_"I have had an experience of a Shamanic Journey, my friend Jim Coltec gave me some herbs and helped me to clear my mind of hatred and anger"._  
"In the same way you cleared your mind with the herbs you must be able to Journey without any herbs, you can use the deep levels of Theta brainwaves to Journey, you access these levels by turning your thoughts fully inward, this is deeper than ordinary meditation, ordinary meditation is a bridge to higher consciousness, the Theta Level takes you across the bridge on the other side you will be able to achieve far more than you consciously can".

MacLeod asked…

_"So if I get into this Theta State I will be able to beat Thomas, is that what you are saying?"  
"Exactly Mr. MacLeod!" _


	6. Chapter Five

_**Highlander - The First Ones  
**__**Chapter - Five**_

After his last encounter with Charles Thomas and the instructions from the strange immortal, Duncan Macleod immersed himself in the meditation techniques described to him. For hours he sat in his room at the laughable hotel room booked by Methos as he pressed himself into the disciplines of his usual meditation. Hours passed as he sat motionless preparing himself for the inevitable next encounter with the young immortal.

The next day, Victor Varus stood in front of his class at the University of Manchester as he lectured on ancient history and the Servile Wars.

_"…So as we all know from the movie and subsequent T.V. Series, the man only known as Spartacus disappeared from history… His body was never recovered. Much like Hannibal Barker, the Roman Empire had never recovered from the anger that he could still be out there, waiting and biding his time to return"  
_  
A voice came from the far corner of the lecture hall that whipped his head around.  
_  
"But Hannibal Barker was an egotistical maniac who was eventually defeated by his own demons and tactics. He had Rome on it's knees but turned away on the very eve of destroying Rome it's self, his misguided tactics of firing snakes in a pot vase at enemy ships…"  
"But the tactic worked…" He quickly replied.  
"Some would say… however…"  
"This is not a class on military tactics…"  
_  
Suddenly the feeling of a present immortal flowed threw his mind as his eyes darted around the room and locked onto an opening door.  
_  
"But military tactics is what we are talking about here isn't it old man?"  
"This is neither the time nor the place Char…"  
"This IS the time and the place Victor… perhaps we should discuss the 17th to 19th Legions in oh lets say AD 7? Under the command of…"  
_  
Quickly Varus cut him off and began to walk towards the young man before him as he yelled out instructions to his class as he opened the doors and pushed the young man out of the large lecture hall.  
_  
"Did I touch a nerve?"  
"If you where any other man, I would kill you where you stand Charles"  
"Always so god damned formal Vic"  
"What do you want?"  
_  
Shoving past the older immortal Thomas walked around him slowly as he spoke quietly.  
_  
"Why did you send that Scottish Neanderthal after me, Couldn't you face me your self?  
"I only sent him to find you. Perhaps I was wrong in doing so"  
"You think? Perhaps you should crawl back to that dark rat infested place you call home…"  
_  
Quickly his tone shifted as he stared deep into his teachers eyes.  
_  
"… And stay out of my DAMNED WAY, if I even feel your presence Victor, I swear I'll take your head and feed what is left to the stray dogs. Are we clear?"  
"Can you do that Charles? Can you take killing a friend, a mentor?"  
_  
Quickly he leapt forward and grabbed him by his throat as he spoke.  
_  
"I could kill you now Varus, oh it wouldn't be permanent. But how would your class deal with you walking back in after they saw you die?"  
"You wouldn't"  
"I could make it last for hours if need be. But you've caught me on a good day old friend, I'll let you live for now. Oh say hello to that cute little red head sitting at the front for me. Okay?"  
_  
With a wink of his left eye he let go of his once mentor and walked away as Varus rubbed his neck softly, before he got to the first turn, Charles stood and reached into his jacket.  
_  
"Hey! Give this too Macleod for me, don't bother checking it… drinks cost a lot of money these days. I guess that's what happens when the Conservatives are in power"  
_  
With a smile he threw the wallet at Varus before disappearing around the corner.

Later that day…

Macleod and Joe walked towards the address given to them by Methos, Macleod stood and looked up at the huge tower block before them as he laughed slightly.  
_  
"Son of a bitch, we stew in a shit hole, Methos lives like a king, I'm gonna kill him Joe. How do you think this place is set up for a quickening?"  
"Mac?"  
"Joking Joe… You're not the only one with a sense of humour"  
_  
Slowly Macleod and Joe made their way up to the room that Methos had booked for the duration of his stay in this country, before Joe knocked on the door a voice called them in. slowly Joe pushed the door open and looked around the large double suite that Methos had booked.  
_  
"You're not gonna kill him Macleod, I'm first in line"  
_  
Slowly they entered the main room and saw Methos lay on a massage table as a slender young woman massaged him carefully.  
_  
"You're right Joe, this is a real crap hole. What the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like Mac?"  
"You got the both of us in the worst room in this damned city and you take the damned Presidential Suite at the damned Hilton? I'm gonna kick your ass. Get up and get dressed I refuse to beat a naked man to death"  
_  
Laughing Methos pulled on his clothes as Joe and Macleod looked around the large suite.  
_  
"Jesus Mac, This place even has a guest room, He gets that, We get the rest"  
"Wait a minute, this place costs a few hundred pounds"  
_  
Joe looked at Macleod and laughed.  
_  
"What's that in real money Macleod?"  
_  
After the confrontation with Victor, Charles Thomas found his way into yet another bar. The anger of the past few hours boiled over in a heavy session of alcohol and women as the door of the Bar swung open as Victor walked into the bar and straight towards his former protégé.  
_  
"The next time you walk into my class and threaten me, you should back up your threats Charles"  
_  
From the corner of his eye he looked up at Victor and spoke with a laugh in his voice.  
_  
"Do you mind, I'm currently in the middle of a pair of magnificent breasts. Now either get in the next round, or GET LOST old man"  
_  
Laughing slightly Victor reach down and pulled the young man too his feet, as Charles grabbed his head in pain.  
_  
"What the hell?"  
"What is it?"  
"Get out Vic, NOW!"  
"What?"  
"Someone's here… very powerful"  
"I don't feel anything" _He replied as he looked around.

Charles straightened up and looked towards the door as he spoke.  
_  
"Give it a moment, you will"  
_  
Suddenly the feeling of the immortal over took Victor as his former protégé walked into the centre of the bar while the door opened and a young oriental man entered and glared at the two immortals before him.  
_  
"Charles Thomas… Nice too meet you. You know why I am here, I am Masaru I't means Victory, to win"  
"Yeah? Impressive, you really wanna try me? Come back when I'm sober okay buddy"  
"From what I hear Mr. Thomas, you are a quiet handy when intoxicated. We do this now"  
_  
With a smile he looked up at the man and nodded.  
_  
"Okay, What ever you say"  
_  
Victor followed the two immortals to a secluded area behind an abandoned housing estate as Masaru drew a sword and readied himself for battle. With his usual cocky smile Charles took of his jacket and prepared himself with out a weapon.  
_  
"Do you mock me sir?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about"  
"Draw your sword sir" _He replied.  
_"I don't carry one, I'll just use yours when I take it from you. Bring it on Masaru"  
_  
Instantly the Japanese man lunged forwards with deadly accuracy as each blow was deflected by his wrists, shocked his opponent looked at him.  
_  
"Carbon fibre Manacles, stronger then steel… perfect for the job. I know what you are, and who you are. But you can't beat me Masaru, I know what you're thinking"  
"Perhaps you should put your head to the test young one"  
_  
Quickly he deflected blow after blow from the razor sharp sword as he moved around the man with lightening speed as he tried to stay one step ahead of the immortal before him. Suddenly the feeling of another immortal over took the both of them as Masaru lowered his sword and looked around.  
_  
**"STOP!"**  
_  
A voice echoed from behind him as Masaru turned to see who stood behind him, instantly recognition over took him before he stepped forward.  
_  
"It has been a long time brother" _Masaru said with anger in his voice.  
_"So you still draw breath my brother, leave the boy"  
_  
Masaru stopped in his tracks barely a foot away from his immortal brother.  
_  
"Your tricks will not work on me brother. I am stronger than you know, and once I take the head of the boy I will be even stronger. Soon not even you will be able to stand in my way"  
"No tricks Masaru, these two young ones are under my protection, as are all of their kind"  
"You always did have a passion for the dramatic brother"  
_  
After moments of silent conversation between the two ancient immortal Masaru placed his sword back into his jacket and left before yelling.  
_  
"I will be back for you young one, you can count on that!"  
"You know where to find me Asshole"  
_  
Victor, Charles and the unusual man walked towards the awaiting car before Charles looked around and sighed deeply.  
_  
"Damn it! I left Alison at the bar"  
"Who?"_ Asked Victor as he opened his car door.  
_"You know, the 34dd breasts with long legs and a very talented tongue?"  
"You are incredible, you almost lost your head. Yet you still think of sex" _Victor said as he sat in the drivers' seat.

With a laugh in his voice Charles sat in the passenger seat as he replied.  
_  
"What? A man's gotta live, what else is there other then drink and women?"  
_  
Weary of the conversation, the ancient immortal sat in the back seat and sighed deeply as he looked at the young immortal in the passengers seat.  
_  
"The most undisciplined youth…"  
_  
Quietly he looked up too the roof of the car and spoke to himself as if asking his long dead brothers a question.  
_  
"Are you sure this is the one my brothers? I believe I should wait for the next"  
_  
Quietly, voices rang threw his mind as he smiled slightly, two voices in unison spoke to him words that would calm his apprehensions and doubt about the coming days.  
_  
"You where not much different all those eons ago my brother. But you changed with the world, as will he"  
"But he will need to be watched, and guided"  
"I grow weary of this eternal existence, as father looking down over the disappointment that are his children. Mankind will never change"  
"They need guidance my brother… once you give this young immortal what he needs to live on, you can retire. He is the one you are looking for, Victor is also the one… The respect and knowledge he commands can be used. Buddha once said, Fetch me a handful of mustard seeds and I will bring your child back to life. But the seeds must come from a family that has not known death"  
_  
Smiling softly to himself he looked at the floor and continued.  
_  
"I remember brothers, however this young man needs preparation… he will not be able to cope with the energy and ability he will inherit"  
"Perhaps you are not ready to 'retire' as you so eloquently put it"  
_  
Loud enough for everyone in the car to hear he replied as shock came over there faces as the words did not seem too fit this man.  
_  
"Hey, I'm ready okay? If Shatner can give up Kirk for Christopher Pine…. So can I"  
_  
With a smile on his face Charles looked around at the same time as Victor at the passenger who seemed to speak for no reason. Quickly Charles looked at him as the Ancient immortal glared at him.  
_  
"Get out of my head sir"  
"I did nothing"  
"I can feel it…"  
_  
Quickly he glanced at the young immortal and laughed slightly as he looked away.  
_  
"You are indeed a powerful young man… respectfully allow me to finish sir. But you still have much to learn, I now know why you do not carry a sword. I agree with the teachings of your master Victor. He has seen more blood and violence than you can know or understand but one thing still puzzles me. Why call yourself Loki? And who is Matt Damon?"  
_  
With a slight laugh Victor and Charles looked at him and turned to each other in unison and said out loud.  
_  
"That's it! Matt Damon…"  
"Please explain"  
_  
With a nod from Victor, Charles looked at the Ancient immortal and said slowly.  
_  
"You look like him, actually more than a little. That's it, We'll call you Damon!"  
_


	7. Chapter Six

_Highlander - The First Ones_  
_Chapter - Six_

The following morning.

Charles had arrived at Victor's home very early, it was the first time he had been back since he had mistakenly thought that his mentor wished to take his head. Victor offered his protégé breakfast, Charles answered.

_"Sure as long as it's liquid with a 40% proof"._

Charles was back to his usual cocky self. Victor knew that cocky attitude needed to change if Charles was to live up to his true potential. The pair sat at the small kitchen table discussing the previous days encounter with Masaru, a gentle knock at the backdoor and the entrance of the Scholar, ended the discussion as the oldest of the immortals greeted them.

_"Good morning to you Victor and also to you Charles"._

Charles smiled as he uttered slowly.

_"Umm good morning Damon how are you doing?"  
"I am doing well, thank you, in fact I took the opportunity to view the movie Dogma last evening and I can see why you chose to call me Damon, I also watched the Bourne Identity, I was very impressed, it also explained why several people have been pointing to me and saying 'that is Bourne' "_

Charles smiled as he asked Damon.

_"So did you like Dogma it's one of my favourite movies?"_

Looking studiously before speaking the Scholar AKA Damon replied…

_"I thought Dogma had merit and close to many truths, however looking at you two I was reminded of the characters Jay and Silent Bob"._

Charles interrupted…

_"Yeh! you know they made the movie on a low budget, it's a classic like Clerks, but how do me and Vic remind you of Jay and Bob, we look nothing like them?"_

After a second or two of thought Damon came back with a reply.

_"Well Victor reminds me of the Jay character, because of his eccentricities, and you Charles remind me of Silent Bob"._

_"Hang on Damon, Silent Bob never says anything"._

_"Precisely Charles and if you are to learn what you are required to learn, to advance and fulfil your destiny, you would do well to follow the example of Silent Bob and still your mouth and your mind"._

As he spoke Damon placed his hand on the young immortals shoulder and applied pressure to his subclavian pressure point sending him into unconsciousness. Taking a roll of Duct Tape from his pocket he began to secure Charles to the wooden kitchen chair, finally he ran the tape around the youngsters mouth. Victor looked on amazed at what he was seeing as Damon finished and stood back to admire his work, Charles regained consciousness and began to struggle as Damon commented to Victor…

_"Now that is one use for Duct Tape that MacGyver never found"._

Victor and Damon looked at each other and laughed as the immobilised Charles was literally speechless for once. Taking a seat Damon began to speak…

_"Now that we have Charles's attention Victor I think it would be an ideal time to let him know something of my brother Masaru, or as we initially called him the Warrior."  
__"That sounds like a very good place to begin Charles's education old friend"._

_"I realize you are aware of the story Victor, so for you this is old ground I shall be covering, but Charles needs to know what he is likely to face when he meets Masaru again"._

Victor gave a nod of his head as he sat back and allowed Damon to continue.

_"Originally we were four brothers, each with our own particular abilities and skills, I was gifted with study and knowledge and the wisdom that my path could bring to the world. My brother the Artist was gifted with bringing art to the world in all its forms, painting, sculpture, literature etc. My brother the Priest, was gifted to guide and establish what became the world's various religions. The Warrior was gifted to introduce technological advances to the world"._

The telephone rang Damon fell silent as Victor answered the call. Hanging up the receiver Victor said…

_"That was MacLeod, he and the others will be joining us soon, please continue"._

Taking a deep breath Damon began to speak again…

_"After developing a technique to create swords that were not only beautiful but also very sharp, the Warrior was showing the Artist his works, they decided for some unknown reason to spar with these swords, an accident resulted and the Artist lost his head, the first quickening had occurred. I never thought it was the intention of the Warrior to harm the Artist, however the experience so affected the Warrior that he began to tread a different path from the one he was originally to follow. My brother the Priest and I banished him, in the hope he would rediscover his true purpose. Over the next few millennia the hand of the Warrior could be seen in developments of every new kind of weapon and weapons system. The nuclear weapons of today were helped into existence by the Warrior. He never did find his way back to the right path, he also was the one who took the life of the Priest. So Charles as you can see, Masaru is not liable to show mercy to you, now he knows of your destiny and unless you are prepared he will take your head, yesterday was just his way of checking out your abilities and now he knows them he will be working to negate them"._

As Damon finished speaking Victor got up and went to open the front door MacLeod, Methos and Dawson were invited in, as the three friends entered the kitchen, a broad grin crept over MacLeod's face at the sight of the immobilised Charles, he turned to Victor as he said.

_"I see you've got the turkey trussed up Victor and it's not even Thanks Giving for a few months yet!"_

MacLeod spotted the outline of a wallet in Charles's trouser pocket, reaching for it and then opening it up he took out the contents, counted it up and looked at Charles as he taunted.

_"Look at that all my money and there's still twenty pounds over, come to think of it the twenty pounds should be mine, let's call it interest"._

Placing the money in his wallet, MacLeod heard in his mind Charles saying. 'When I get free old man I am going to kick your arse twice as hard as last time' MacLeod smiled as he gently slapped Charles's face and said.

_"In your dreams Charlie boy, next time you are the one who's ASS is going to be in a sling!"_


	8. Chapter Seven

Highlander - The First Ones  
Chapter - Seven

With a smug grin Macleod placed the money taken from the now bound and gagged young immortal and placed it in his wallet before throwing Charles' wallet on the floor before him, slowly he walked to the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of water and took a long satisfied drink as Charles closed his eyes in pain before slipping his hands free of his bindings, with a wink from his eye and pain in his hands he pulled the tape from his mouth and legs before an astonished Joe Dawson looked at him questioningly.

_"Easy to do…"  
_  
Quickly he moved both wrists with a sharp turn before looking back at Joe.  
_  
"Dislocate both wrists and thumbs, slip your hands through and pop them back. Now, Mister Macleod what were you saying about a sling?"  
"Impressive kid but not the easiest way though. But anytime you want to test yourself call me. The number is 555 kiss-my-ass"  
"Funny Macleod, Damon where can I find Masaru? I will not bow down or run from him"  
_  
With a question on his face Macleod looked at Joe who shrugged his shoulders before they looked at Damon.  
_  
"Who is Masaru?"  
"Masaru is my brother, that is not exactly true about the both of us being brothers in the term you know. I am tired of the story next time Mister Macleod arrive earlier. Charles, you can not defeat him no one can. You could say he was born with the knowledge of how to kill with the least possible effort. He has taken heads since before your kind existed he is the perfect killing machine no match with him has lasted longer then 1 minute unless he chooses it that way, he has never suffered an injury nor mortal injury resulting in temporary death as your kind often can"  
"A perfect record can be broken Damon, I don't want to kill him, just scare him off"  
"He does not feel fear nor does he have any personal experience with that emotion. Your next encounter with him will be your last breath unless you prepare, I can teach you to defend against him to unlock your true potential… however I will need the assistance of Mr Macleod, Varus and Methos to do so. Mister Dawson I understand you know more of their kind than any mortal, you may find this interesting I could also use your help"  
_  
With a smile Dawson looked at him and replied.  
_  
"Hey what ever you need I'm here"  
"You're a barman Dawson, get a beer"_

Replied Charles however he was quickly stopped by Damon as he stepped into his view and looked directly into his eyes and spoke softly as he searched him for the one thing he knew was their.  
_  
"The ability to peer into ones mind is a trait of my brother the priest, when his head was taken that ability was let loose and found it's way into you my son. The fact that you are a pure immortal, never taken a head makes you more special considering the amount of challenges you have taken over your life time. Free your mind and I will show you what you need to know"  
"What?"  
"Fear not my son, I sense great ability and potential in all of you. Mr Macleod you once faced a man who could peer into dreams and change them to his own devices"  
"Garrick, I remember"  
"That was also a trait of my Priest brother. It was a way of guiding humanity on a path towards spiritual enlightenment"  
"To convince them it was god?" _Replied Macleod.  
_"No Mr Macleod it was to guide them on a path of enlightenment, the true path"  
"He tried to take my head with that power"  
"That power now resides with you, I will teach you how to use it if you wish. Charles, first you have to lower your defences and clear your mind"_

The instant he lowered his guard, images flowed threw his mind of blood, death and torture. An eternity of death and war ran wild threw his mind as his eyes ran wild and tears flowed down his face, as suddenly as it began it slowed to serenity and calm oceans, almost like a relaxation tape sold in stores. Suddenly his stance changed as the form of Masaru appeared in his mind along side the image of another, both voices could be clearly heard in some unknown language yet clearly English as Damon appeared by his side.  
_  
"Where am I?"  
"At the birth of your kind my son, watch"  
_  
Both men watched as the man know only as Masaru walked towards another.  
_  
"Brother, I bring gifts for you"  
"Explain"  
"You may not be the only artist I have produced refined metals to produce this, I use them for hunting game, yet the instant I held them I knew how to use them"  
"What are they?"  
"I wish I knew, however I can kill a boar face to face with one stroke"  
"Impressive brother. May I hold one?"  
_  
With a bow of respect the artist took the object from Masaru and whipped it threw the air.  
_  
"It also makes music, a most pleasant sound"  
_  
Both weapons clashed against each other to produce yet a different sound. With a smile the artist waved the object around the air clashing with his brother's as they whipped around in circles until the most deadly of accidents, the artists head was taken. Panic stricken the warrior screamed to the heavens until his attention was distracted by the build up of fog from the dead body before him. Suddenly lightning flowed from the body and enveloped him as he was pushed back off his feet and elevated off the floor.  
Lightening pulsed through him throwing him around in circles as the ground below him exploded, uprooting trees and boulders around him as some of the lightening hit him and the rest dissipated into the atmosphere.

In an instant the images in his mind ran forward threw thousands of years of immortal combat until he was instantly brought back to his senses as blood flowed from his mouth, ears and eyes.

_"What the hell was that?"_

Charles asked shakily…  
"The truth my son, no one has seen it before now. The truth of how your kind came into existence, and the horror that I now face every time one of your kind kills another. I see the images and I am cursed by them the blood shed you witnessed is why I now try to stop this senseless slaughter"  
"No. you've got the wrong man…"  
Charles protested.

"You are the one I have been searching for Charles, even if you refuse. You do not have a choice"  
"NO!"

Quickly he pushed past Damon before being stopped by Macleod.  
_  
"Get out of my way Macleod"  
"No"  
_  
Smiling slightly, Macleod looked down on the young immortal. With a laugh Charles looked away before following threw with a powerful punch into Duncan's chest, followed by powerful punches to his jaw and a kick into his chest that sent him threw the closed back door. As Macleod fell to the ground Charles walked past him and muttered too himself. _'I hate that guy'_ before yelling back.  
_  
"I'll pay for the damned door."  
_  
Quickly Damon stepped in front of Macleod as he stood to face Charles.  
_  
"Let him go, you'll get your chance to put him down, just do this MY way highlander. Trust me"  
_  
Quickly Macleod looked at Methos and Victor who nodded slowly as they joined him in the back garden.  
_  
"Alright Charles, lets begin…"  
_  
Quickly he threw a wooden sword at Charles as Methos handed one too Victor.  
_  
"Now Charles, defend your self against the three carrying the swords…"  
"Not now Damon, Not now"  
"This is the perfect time… with one alteration"  
_  
Slowly he tied a piece of cloth over Charles' eyes as the three immortals circled him.  
_  
"Nice, call this levelling the odds?"  
"If you can not defeat the three blind folded. You will have no chance with my brother. You must free your mind and unlock your abilities"  
"I don't read minds Damon…"  
_  
Quickly he raised his training weapon and moved around in a small circle as he heard foot steps walk around him, in an instant a wooden sword crashed against the left of his rib cage forcing him to stumble slightly as a satisfied laugh came from Macleod.  
_  
"… Not a mind reader, just hear surface thoughts at the moment"  
"Then focus Charles, focus on the thoughts of the men ready to attack you"  
"I have to be able to see them"  
"Are you sure?"  
_  
In an instant a blade crashed against the side of his head. Quickly he spun around as he heard the foot steps of the people surrounding him, smiling slightly Charles whipped his sword around and blocked a blow from Methos before he swung and missed his target, as soon as he missed his target he whipped around again to block another blow and another before a blow landed on the right side of his face and his left thigh. Quickly anger rushed through him as he spun around in a circle defending against blows that had not yet come until a voice echoed in his mind. _'Two steps to the left and strike, quickly move to the right and strike' _Quickly he moved, following the voice in his head and swung his sword hard.  
A satisfied smile echoed across his face as he felt the impact on the side of Methos' head. Shock over powered the ancient immortal as he fell to the floor hard. Quickly he spun on his heels and turned towards Victor, with a smile he blocked the sword over his shoulder that Macleod had, before he whipped his weapon around and blocked Victor's blow before dropping to pick up Methos' weapon and began to defend against the two with more ease, however he knew he could not defeat Macleod until Victor was taken out of the circle. His uncanny ability with weapons made him nervous as he defended himself from continuous weapons strikes. _'You have to control the situation Charles, get them both in front of you"_ Called a voice in his mind. With a smile he back flipped, as he landed three feet away from the two attacking immortals and awaited them to rush him.  
_  
"Come on, I haven't got all day"  
_  
Focusing his hearing he heard the sound of Victor rushing towards him, with a sigh he spun to allow him to pass before stopping as the wooden sword reached his neck. Whipping his head around he smiled as he saw Macleod behind Charles about to strike. _'Just one more second' _He heard Macleod's voice in his head. How was this possible, he was behind him. Instantly he dropped as Macleod whipped his sword catching Victor on this side of his face.  
Smiling Macleod spoke.  
_  
"Just you and me now kid… Let's see how good you really are"  
_  
Wooden swords whipped around as Charles defended against each blow with both the swords, smiling Victor looked on as his blind folded former protégé defended against the vastly superior style of Duncan Macleod.  
_  
"He's good" _Joe Remarked  
_"He's just testing Macleod, I've seen this before"  
_  
A series of kicks and punches followed between the two as they moved around the large grass garden, sweat poured off the two as they dodged and blocked punches and wooden swords before the final mistake was made, now was the opening. Charles spun around quickly and dropped too his knees as his sword followed his hand and swept the legs from under Macleod, with a smile he placed the sword at his throat as he panted for air wile removing the blind fold.  
_  
"You know Macleod, I'm getting tired of kicking your ass. But you're damned good, I reserve the right to fight you again, just you and me no weapons"  
_  
With a smile he offered his hand to help up Macleod, as his opponent stood he nodded.  
_  
"Name the place Kid, Just name the place"  
_  
Before Charles could reply an arm grabbed him and threw him on the ground hard, smiling Macleod looked down at him laughed slightly as Damon stepped into his view.  
_  
"Now Charles, you fight me!"  
"You?"  
"Defeat me and you can defeat my brother, I will always be stronger than him"  
"The pen is mightier than the sword"  
"Something like that young one"  
_  
Quickly Charles jumped to his feet and defended against a flurry of powerful attacks, with each attack being more difficult then the last as bare fists slammed hard against him, as soon as the last punch hit the next followed with more speed and efficiency. From the broken back door Macleod watched with a smile on his face as Charles attempted to keep up with the most ancient of all immortals. With a laugh on his lips he looked up at Methos.  
_  
"While you're in their get me a beer, I've not laughed like this for a while"  
_  
Smiling slightly Damon grabbed Charles by the back of his shirt and pulled him too the floor hard as he punched hard into his chest, as Charles coughed hard and spat up blood, whipping his legs around quickly he spun and lept to his feet and jumped into the air to force a punch down on his opponents face. Grabbing his arm tight Damon twisted his arm forcing him once more hard to the floor yet Charles followed through with a kick from his left leg catching Damon hard on the side of his face sending him hard to the floor.  
_  
"You are learning Charles, very impressive"  
"I'm just getting started Damon… Lets see how good you really are"  
_  
With a slight stamp on the floor, the sword at his feet leapt into the air as he grabbed it with his left hand and smiled slightly at Macleod who applauded slightly in jest, with a one sided smile on his face he leapt forward in a lightening attack on his opponent. With out breaking a sweat Damon dodged and weaved quickly avoiding each attempt as the young man facing him attempted to strike him with the wooden sword.  
After thirty minutes of attempting to strike the ancient man before him sweat was flowing down his body as he threw his soaked shirt onto the floor behind him and continued his attack, in an instant a large pain echoed across his head as blood flowed from above his eye. Quickly he looked up at Damon who was stood over him with blood dripping from the wooden sword as he whipped it around and thrust it deep into his chest between Charles' ribs. Blood poured from the open wound as Damon with drew his sword and swung it once more before it was sliced in half by an ivory hilted Katana sword.

Damon whipped his head around as he kicked hard into the face of the man before him breaking his nose, with a dark look in his eyes he ripped the sword from Macleod's hands and prepared to take his first head.

It appeared to happen in slow motion as he whipped the sword through the air only to be stopped by Charles leaping in front of the razor sharp blade, as it sliced threw his chest the sound of ribs and bone snapping and crunching under the blade made Methos jump from his seat on the door step to draw his sword ready to finish off what must be done before Charles staggered to his feet.  
_  
"NOO! Let him do it, Damon… if you want to take a head and join the game, take mine…"  
"NO! Take mine" _Yelled Victor and Macleod in unison.

With a smile Charles stepped forward and knelt down before Damon offering his head under the blade of the first immortal. Smiling Damon handed the sword to Macleod with a gentle smile as he looked up and spoke with his head held high.  
_  
"You have all exceeded my greatest expectations. Compassion towards each other. Duncan Macleod, Charles Thomas, and my old friends Victor Varus and Methos. The future of your kind lies with you, all of you… do not allow it go to waste, I sense a great fellowship between you all. Charles your final challenge is Masaru. You have to stop his warring ways only then can all of your kind live in peace, but remember this. Under no circumstances must Masaru or my own head be removed from our bodies or the cycle will begin with eight immortals of greater strength and power than you all have faced prior to today. Charles, Victor I will instruct you in how to remove the power from other immortals with out harming another. If all else fails Duncan Macleod and Methos, you WILL be the last two of your kind alive I know this to be true… never draw a sword on each other. No one of your kind can take the power of all the immortals combined. Once I have duplicated my abilities to Charles and Masaru to Victor, we will leave for private study away from your kind forever."_


	9. Chapter Eight

Highlander - The First Ones  
Chapter - Eight

Victor sat at the desk in his study busily marking his students history papers, in the background the CD was playing Leoncavallo's Pagliacci, performed by Luciano Pavarotti, the most popular aria of the opera began to play, "Recitar! …Vesti la giubba". Victor sat back in his swivel chair reached for a cigarette and lit it taking a deep breath of smoke into his lungs, a smile of satisfaction crept over his face as his mind reached back to the first time he had seen the opera performed, it was at the Teatro Dal Verme in Milan in 1892. Arturo Toscanini conducted, Adelina Stehle played Nedda and the Tenor Fiorello Giraud had the role of Canio. Giraud was a good Tenor, but Caruso who played the role, the next time he saw the opera, was better. But the best performance Victor remembered was given by Antonio Neri (AKA Kalas) in Paris 1920. Neri had a quality in his voice and an ability to hit and hold a high C, that has never been equalled, even by Pavarotti, who Victor thought to be the best Tenor of his generation.

As these memories washed over him, he was suddenly brought back to the present as the feeling of another immortal filled his consciousness, grabbing his Gladius he rushed to the front door and looked through the spy hole to see a friendly face he had not seen in many years.

Opening the door Victor greeted the visitor…

_"Well, well Daniel Jakeman what brings you to my door old friend?"  
"Trouble I think Victor!"  
"You'd better come in and tell me what you have gotten yourself into this time young man"._

Victor's tone was more like that of a father, his young friend had been barely 16 years old when he experienced his first death.  
It was during early 1666, the great plague of London had killed 20% of the population and Daniel's adopted father had seen his daughter and wife die in agony as the plague wreaked havoc on their poor bodies. Daniel had started to show the dreaded Buba's that were the hallmark of the Black Death, he begged his father not to allow him to suffer as he had seen his adopted mother and sister suffer. His father had taken a dagger and thrust it through his heart killing him and then turned the weapon on himself.

Sometime later Daniel revived and seeing the body of his dead father ran from the house, scared, confused, how long he ran for he couldn't say, but by pure luck he encountered Victor who at the time was living on the outskirts of the main city.  
The sensation of another immortal was something that Daniel felt, but had no idea of what he was feeling, until Victor took him under his wing and explained to him about his immortality.  
For the next two years Victor taught Daniel all the skills he would need to survive as an immortal. Daniel, although only 16 years old, developed the ability to wield a sword equal to any immortal that may challenge him in the future, his job was done and Daniel had to go and make his own way in the world.  
It was ten years before Victor met Daniel again, and the time Victor discovered his former pupil's serious character flaw. This was the kind of flaw that could get him killed. Daniel had a pathological aversion to decapitation, in a mortal that wouldn't be a problem but for an immortal in the game it was the kind of problem that could get him killed.  
Victor sought the advice of Father Darius, a friend Victor had come to admire greatly. Darius gave Victor the news that in his opinion, Daniel's aversion to beheading was not a character flaw but a gift from God, it meant he had a pure spirit and that would be his salvation. He tried to argue with Darius that it didn't matter how pure his spirit was, faced with another immortal who was better than he was with a sword, his purity of spirit wouldn't save him from death.  
Darius countered this argument with…

_"If it's God's will that he should live or die, it isn't for us to question God's divine plan my friend"._

Victor knew he couldn't argue with the logic of Darius, it was his belief in the Almighty and Victor respected that.

Daniel sat at the kitchen table as he began to tell Victor what the trouble he mentioned was…

_"About a month ago I met this Asian immortal called Masaru, at first he seemed to be friendly and not in the least bit menacing, he told me he wasn't interested in taking my head, or anyone else's. You know how I feel about taking heads Victor, so I introduced him to some of my friends and they all thought he was an ok sort of guy"._

Pausing for breath before continuing his story.

Victor got up and said…

_"This sounds like a cup of coffee is in order or do you want something stronger?"  
"No coffee's fine thanks."  
_  
Victor handed the cup to Daniel who took a sip and continued where he had left off…

_"Like I said my friends and I thought Masaru was ok, then one by one they started disappearing, finally after my third friend disappeared I started putting two and two together, so I began to watch Masaru and follow him about, you know how sneaky I can be?  
After a couple of days I followed him to the house of my fourth friend and watched him go in, then the fireworks a few minutes later, you know the drill Victor, lightning flashes glass windows smashing the full quickening thing. As Masaru left the building I confronted him, he pointed his finger at me and said you are next. I don't need to tell you I got the hell out of there, the guy had such an evil look in his eye. I thought you may be able to help, I didn't know where else to turn!"_

Lighting a cigarette Victor looked thoughtfully at his friend then enquired…

_"These friends of yours, did they have any single thing in common, apart from knowing you of course?"_

Thinking for a moment Daniel replied…  
_  
"The only thing I would say is that they were all really good with weapons, I mean better than most."_

Victor had the answer he had anticipated, Masaru was still taking heads adding to his already inconsiderable power.  
Turning to Daniel, Victor said…

_"I have already seen Masaru, just the other day in fact, he is certainly not someone to be trifled with."_

Impatiently Daniel asked…

_"Did you fight him?"  
"No I didn't, my former student Charles fought him, like you Charles has great skills as a warrior and he doesn't take heads, but there the similarity ends Daniel"._  
_"What does he want, do you know Victor?"  
"I can't be completely sure but from what The Scholar, or as we now call him Damon, tells me, he needs to be brought back to the light side"._

Daniel interrupted with…  
_  
"That sounds like a plot line from Star Wars… bring him back from the dark side Luke"._

Rolling his eyes Victor continued…

_"That analogy isn't so far from the truth, Masaru was one of four of the first immortals, their purpose was to guide and shape humanity and the planet for good, after a terrible accident Masaru killed one of the other three and the first quickening was born and with it Masaru's decent into the darkness. How he will be brought back to the light side is something that Damon, Charles, Duncan MacLeod, Methos and the mortal Joe Dawson, who is a Watcher, and of course myself have been discussing in recent days, now you are here I think you may be able to add to our combined efforts."_

Two hours later…

The awesome power of the quickening ripped threw an old abandoned warehouse in the city centre of Manchester. As the quickening ended the walls began to crumble around the victorious immortal, in an instant he grabbed his sword and ran out as fast as possible. As he looked back the building collapsed in front of him as the presence of another immortal flooded over him as his eyes searched around for the immortal nearby as a voice called out.

_"Looks like you had an interesting time Masaru"_

An evil smile flooded over his face as he saw the immortal walking towards him.

"_Charles…"_  
_  
_Quickly he raised his sword as his strength returned to full as he leapt forward with a powerful strike of his sword as Charles leaned back quickly to avoid the blade and spun on his heels with a high kick to Masaru's jaw sending him off balance, quickly Charles followed with a powerful punch too his chest and stomach. Charles continued with his attack of martial arts against the armed opponent, with a back flip from his standing position Masaru readied his sword for another strike as Charles stood ready with his manacles. With a quick flick of his wrists to metal blades erupted from the manacles as Masaru looked on in shock.

_"Upgrades Hong Kong-Phooey…"_

"At last a worthy opponent. After I take your head, then your friend Victor… I also hear The Highlander is in town. Once I have taken his head… I will then be strong enough to take on my brother"  
"Damon…"

Charles laughed as he stood ready for his attack.

_"… Good luck Chuck!"_

Swords clashed in a biblical battle of good and evil as Masaru launched into his attack with amazing precision as Charles leapt around quickly avoiding and blocking every strike with ease, with a smile Masaru stepped back and looked at him in shock.

_"I see you have been trained since we last met"  
"Yeah! But I'm, just getting started asshole!"_

With the strike from Masaru's sword, Charles' left blade shattered and glinted in the sunlight as the pieces flew in the air and fell to the ground. Masaru looked at Charles with a smile before Charles flicked his left wrist and yet another blade erupted from the top of the manacle. With a wink Charles looked at him and continued.

_"Always keep a spare tire in you're car moron"_

With a demonic laugh Masaru leapt forward in yet another attack as Charles dropped to his knees and punched with both swords threw his chest and stomach, blood poured from Masaru's mouth as he looked on in shock as the darkness began to claim him for the first time.

_"So much for you're perfect record. Bye-bye…"_

Charles quickly retracted the two swords back into his manacles and smiled as he picked up Masaru's sword and broke it over his knee as the ancient warrior looked on in shock before the darkness finally claimed him.

Masaru awoke with a deep breath and leapt too his feet in shock as he looked around, why did Charles not finish him off? He would not show the same respect the next time they meet. Yelling to the skies he picked up the broken pieces of his sword and walked away with anger in his eyes and the taste of blood in his throat… a blood lust over took him, he would kill Charles slowly and painfully, he smiled at the thought of taking his head with his bare hands.


	10. Chapter Nine

Highlander - The First Ones Chapter - NineA dangerous anger swelled over Masaru as he connected the new blade to the hilt of his ancient weapon, for days he had slaved over the furnace as he melted down his old sword to make a new weapon however this time it would be stronger, with a more deadly look. He had underestimated this Loki character twice, his next encounter with him would be his last. Finally after almost seven days of moulding, sharpening, polishing, sharpening and polishing his new blade was ready to test against one of his own kind. Since his creation eons ago he had never known death until he met this one foolish young immortal. However he knew he was protected by some of the most powerful of their kind especially the one named had his brother chosen this young one but he would be too late, only after taking the heads of this Loki character and his protectors could he face off against his brother the one of his kind he feared the most. With the death of every immortal he gained the sum of the fallen warriors knowledge something that had made him the most powerful _Immortalis Vir _on the planet, yet days ago he felt the powerful presence of another. What was his brother planning? The only solution to this question was a complete transference of his knowledge to these two young his eternal life he had known the greatest and most feared warriors and military leaders that mortal man had produced… Achilles of Telephus, Darius III of Persia, Alexander III of Macedon, Temujin alias Genghis Khan, Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, Alias Vlad the Impaler, Gaius Julius Caesar and many more of the most loved, hated and feared names in military history yet he could only wonder how the battle at Little Bighorn would have turned out had Custer taken his advice instead of rushing in to a bottle neck and being slaughtered to the off his wonderings he sheathed his sword and pushed open the door with a heavy hit as he stepped out into the moon light to hunt immortals, it didn't take long before he felt the presence of his own kind, smiling he looked around as the feeling grew stronger like a radar he honed in quickly on his target as an evil smile crept over his face as his fell on the immortal._"An Easy Target!_Slowly he stalked the young immortal until finally he had the perfect time to test his new weapon. Quickly he grabbed the young immortal and threw him into a dark doorway as he drew his sword and began to whip it around in front of the frightened young man before him, laughing as he playfully jumped forward Masaru began to strike the sword of his opponent as he pushed him deeper into the chosen building._"Who are you?" _Called out the Young man._"I am War I am Death I am all of those things we all live through each day to survive and kill each other."_The young man's eyes widened as he recognised the voice behind the mask and knew exactly who he was faced with, quickly he retreated deeper into the old building as he tried to keep one step ahead of his attacker._"What is your name young one?""Why? What is it to you?""My name is Masaru… And I just like to know who I am killing…""Really? How chivalrous of you… I am Daniel Jakeman, and the last thing you will ever see.""You are no challenge little one."_

"_What's with the face mask Masaru why don't you take it off? You didn't need it when you killed my friends. I want to see your face when I take your head."_

Masaru peeled off the mask, the twisted look of pure evil on his face was revealed to Jakeman as Masaru's blade barely missed his throat. Jakeman's reflexes didn't fail him as he evaded strike after strike from the ancient's blade. Finally Masaru's blade found its target and Jakeman's head rolled from his shoulders and a stream of energy shot upwards from the place where moments earlier their had been a head. Masaru held his sword aloft and waited for the first jolt of the quickening to engulf him.

The lightning storm soon arrived and Masaru was blasted with energy as sparks and flashes caused the windows to shatter a half empty propane gas bottle exploded and flames engulfed the old building that had been a small shopping centre before it had closed down. The fire soon spread to the adjacent buildings. The last burst of energy hit Masaru as he fell to his knees, the fire had taken hold of the building rapidly and was almost lapping at Masaru as his strength began to return, he got to his feet and made for the door leading to the road outside.

15 minutes earlier at Victor's home:

Daniel popped his head around the door of the study, Victor was sat at his desk busily preparing his notes for the following day's lectures.

"_Sorry to interrupt Vic, I've been thinking…"_

Victor turned around looked up and smiled as he said.

"_You don't do that too often Daniel as I recall."_

"_Ha bloody Ha Vic, seriously I have been thinking about what you said earlier and I'm going to disappear, you're right I can't face Masaru, I couldn't take his or anyone's head even if my life depended on it, it's not in me, so I am leaving. There's a train in half an hour heading for Manchester I'm going to be on it. I'll give you a call when I get to where I am staying…"_

Victor started to get to his feet as he spoke…

"I'll give you a lift to the station, just give me a minute."

Daniel held his hand up as he replied…

"_No need Vic honest it's only 10 minutes walk, it's a beautiful night and besides I need to get some exercise."_

Victor was a little relieved he wanted to get his notes finished, but he still asked…

"_Are you sure you don't want that lift Daniel, honestly it's no trouble?"_

"_No really you just finish what your doing I'll be fine, I'll just grab my coat and be going, don't work too hard and by the way; do they let you torture your students these days?"_

Victor smiled as he replied…

"_Ok take care of yourself my friend and for your information the last student I tortured was you as I recall."_

Victor carefully placed his notes into his briefcase stretched and went to the kitchen intending to make a coffee, he glanced at the framed picture on the kitchen table of his deceased wife, under one corner of the frame was a note. He picked it up and read it…

_Vic, I hope you don't mind I borrowed that old rapier I used to use when we first started sparring, I couldn't take your advice hiding isn't something I want to spend my life doing. If I don't make it, just want to say thanks for everything._

_Daniel._

Victor took an exasperated breath as he shouted out loudly…

"_BLOODY YOUNG FOOL."_

Grabbing his car keys he looked up at the clock it must have been close to 15 minutes since Daniel had left maybe a little more, the train he was supposedly going to catch was due in about 15 minutes. Victor ran out to the car and set off for the railway station. As he approached the turning for the railway station he saw the lightning and fireball that engulfed the building at the crossroads, he stopped the car and saw a figure emerge from the burning building, he got out and ran towards the figure stopping 10 or so feet from the man he saw, it wasn't his friend Daniel but Masaru, Victor drew his sword from beneath his coat…

Masaru raised his sword looked at Victor and said…

"_Do you wish to die this night Victor Varus?"_

Victor smirked as he said…

"_The only one dying tonight is you, you're still weak from the quickening and in no condition to be issuing threats or challenges Mr. Masaru!"_

Masaru looked at his blade then to Victor and said…

"_You would take a weakened opponents head, that isn't very fair Mr. Victor?"_

With anger in his eyes and a feeling he hadn't felt in almost 200 years Victor was scathing in his reply…

"_When I was governor of Syria I had 2,000 men crucified simply because I had a bad day so being fair isn't high up on my list of priorities, now defend yourself."_

Victor raised his sword ready for battle as he stepped forward confidant in his own abilities to defeat the most ancient of his kind, swords clashed as with expert timing he deflected the deadly blows from his opponent with the ease of his many years of experience in mortal and immortal combat as the flames grew higher around them in the destroyed shopping precinct. Sparks flew from the two blades as the clashed against each other while the feeling of another of their kind present crept over them both.

"_Not very smart, duelling here knowing ever police, fire and ambulance in the area will be making it's way here"_

From the corner of his eye Victor saw his old student stood behind the flames as he replied.

"_This has nothing to do with you Charles… walk away. I'll see you soon"_

"_Well if you insist… but are those sirens I hear? Wait… yep Police I think. Masaru… we have unfinished business you and I…"_

"_The challenge was made by myself Charles… no one may interfere"_

With a smile Charles slowly walked threw the flames until he stood between the two duelling men and placed his hands on the sword of his old mentor and lowered his hands before he spoke calmly.

"_Masaru, if you wish to take my head now… do so, if you do not… in one hour meet us in the large park in one hour, we will finish this once and for all… I will make sure that HE is here"_

With his eyes closed Charles turned and knelt down in front of Masaru with a smile on his face as he held out his hands, moments past before he opened his eyes as he looked up at the ancient warrior before him as he calmly spoke.

"_One hour Loki, if you are late…"_

"_Screw you… Make sure you bring that cute little sword of yours"_

With a slight laugh Charles stood and left with Victor at his side as Masaru disappeared threw the flames, the last thing he felt was the approach of yet another immortal yet this one was different it felt, familiar.


	11. Chapter Ten

Highlander - The First Ones Chapter - Ten

One Hour Later…

Darkness had fallen over the large wooded park as Charles and Victor stood awaiting the arrival of Masaru though both of them did not speak, words had been understood by both as Victor looked at Charles as if too say. _'By the end of tonight, only two will walk away from this park' _With a nod to his old mentor Charles stepped forward into the moon light and looked at the stars.

"_The stars are beautiful tonight my friend Sirius looks down on us with favour. Did you know that according to theory Betelgeuse, that bright red star in Orion has already exploded? It's just taking so long for the light to hit us… very soon we could have a huge supernova in our skies"_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_Remember that my old friend…"_

Suddenly the feeling of a powerful immortal echoed in both their minds as Victor stepped forward with his sword now in handMasaru stepped into the moon light, his face was calm yet his eyes burned with the blood lust they had seen during encounters.

"_It is time… Victor, the challenge is still yours, Do you accept?"_

"_I Do…."_

A sharp pain rang threw his body as he looked down in shock as a blade past threw his chest and a voice rang in his ears.

"_Forgive me old friend… this one is on me, if I fall… he's yours"_

As Victor slumped into his arms, Charles carefully lowered him too the floor as he stepped forward with a cocky grin on his face.

"_What no fanfare Masaru? Or do you want to run away this time? I could have took your head the other day but this, hell it seems more… fitting don't you think?"_

An evil smile rang across Masaru's face as he removed his jacket and stepped forward while Charles removed his own and flicked his right wrist, almost instantly a blade shot out from his hand.

"_Cute! But not very manovourable is it?"_

"_Care too try? Asshole?"_

"_I would love too, Loki"_

Masaru quickly jumped into a devastating attack while Charles moved around with the expert timing in which he had faced him with twice, with each move Masaru became more infuriated as his young opponent mocked his attack by stepping and weaving out his way, after five minutes Masaru had begun too show signs of being tired while Charles straightened himself up and looked down on his ancient opponent and spoke as he lifted up his head.

"_You should read history more... Idiot, the Mohammed Ali and George Foreman fight in 1974, that was the Rope-a-dope… do you wanna see something I call go to hell?"_

With a smile Charles raised his left hand and extended his hidden sword to take a swing before his arm was gripped. Quickly his head spun around as Damon stood behind him with Victor, MacLeod, Methos and Joe Dawson, slowly Damon shook his head as he looked down on his beaten brother and spoke.

"_Eons of violence and death yet it comes down too one strange little man… my brother"_

With a single tear in his eye he looked up at Damon and wept.

"_I am sorry, please forgive me. Forgive me all my children"_

Slowly Charles lowered his hands as the blades retracted into his sleeves as he looked at Victor and nodded slightly as if too apologise as the presence of yet another immortal over took them, a deadly immortal one that both Damon and Masaru had felt before as Damon looked around his eyes fell upon the one approaching while his mind raced back to the one fateful day not too far from his location.

of 1960s…

"_Forgive me my brother, I made an error. The one is not here yet… but soon, I miss read the signs. I will be more careful next time, however others may have seen what I am. I need your strength to guide me"_Bowing his head slightly he awaited the answers as he knew that the soul of his long dead immortal brother would be listening. Suddenly the feeling of a powerful immortal washed over him as he grabbed his head in pain, quickly he jumped too his feet and whipped his head around to be faced with a police officer._"If you'll excuse me officer, I am preying. And you won't need that"_

Quickly thinking on his feet after hearing the strange man's words he replied.

"_I… I was drawn here, why?""What?"_Slowly the man stood and walked towards him._"I… think I was meant to be here, to meet you sir, who are you?"_Quickly the man looked deep into the Sergeant's soul and backed away slowly as he saw something dark, his thoughts where open for anyone too hear and it wasn't what the police officer had said._"No! you are not the one I am looking for…""What? I was…""Do not lie too me sir!"_Instantly he pushed past him and ran out of the church instantly followed by the police officer as he reached for a Roman short sword, as he reached the door and looked around the strange immortal had vanished. 'Who was this man? What was this man? And why couldn't I sense him?' he thought as he looked around before quickly pushing the sword into his jacket.

England.

Outside the City of ManchesterPresent Day.

Damon walked before the immortal as his vision atoned to the darkness, with his eyes now adjusted to the darkness he looked upon the immortal before him as Charles walked too his side.

"_YOU! I should have killed you when I had the chance Charles"_

"_What's the fun in killing a baby Eric?"_

With a s side look too Charles, Damon spoke as the sound of sword being drawn behind them rang threw the wooded area.

"_You know this man?"_

"_He was the one who found me, when I was a child, He's a blood thirsty Monster who feeds on the power of others, a Viking Warrior who has long past his sell by date, he hid himself in the ranks of the police force so he could hunt immortals…"_

MacLeod pulled his Katana from beneath his coat as he spoke…

"_A Viking Warrior cool, step aside gentlemen this one's mine. I am Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod and you are dead!"_

Eric snarled in reply…

"_What makes you so sure of yourself MacLeod?"_

"_Since you asked so nicely I fought one of your kind and sent him to Valhalla, he was called Kanwulf. What kind of a name is Eric for a Viking it's a joke right?"_

Eric was livid and began to swing his sword with one hand and a battle axe with the other intent on killing MacLeod and taking his head.

MacLeod skilfully avoided every attack until he was finally caught by the axe which sliced through his right side with a sickening sound, breaking several ribs and causing massive bleeding the Viking saw his opportunity to finish his opponent and looked up towards the heavens as he raised his sword and shouted out…

"_Odin?"_

As he returned his gaze to MacLeod and was about to bring his sword down to take his opponents head, MacLeod summoned up all his strength as he swung his Katana with his left hand slicing through the

Viking's neck and severing his head.

"_I told you, you were dead now go say Hi to Odin for me."_

MacLeod said sarcastically as the lightning bolts of the quickening gripped him and sent his body into convulsions, finally the last strike hit him and he fell to his knees.

Joe walked over to MacLeod put his hands on his friend's shoulders and said…

"_You magnificent, stupid, son of a bitch I thought you'd bought the farm for sure this time, why is it Mac you have to jump in and put yourself in danger? Why can't you be more like Methos, he don't take risks, he avoids fighting and he's survived for over 4,000 years?"_

"_Sorry Joe I'm not Methos and I can't walk away and think only of surviving it's not my style."_

Methos said to Joe…

"_You're wasting your time trying to knock any sense into Macleod's thick Highland skull my friend, I tried that and it's like trying to juggle sand"_

Methos gave Macleod a half smile as he said…

"_No offence Mac by the way."_

"_None taken Methos. Now everybody don't you think we should get out of here I think I can hear sirens coming this way."_


	12. Chapter Eleven

Highlander - The First Ones Chapter - Eleven

The next evening…

Victor was reading the evening paper, the headline read:

_**Police and Fire Investigators Baffled How Fire Started.**_

The story read:

_**Police and specialist fire investigators are busily trying to piece together the cause of last nights fire at the disused Four Lanes shopping precinct. A spokesman for Greater Manchester Police said: At this stage in our combined inquiries we can't state the exact cause of last nights blaze. Fire investigators are searching the remains of the building to determine where the fire started and whether an accelerant was used. We are presently looking through CCTV footage from various cameras in the location of the building and so far we have some grainy images of three people we would like to interview. I would urge these three individuals to come forward and help us to eliminate them from our inquiries.**_

Victor looked up from the paper and smiled as he spoke to Damon and Charles who were in the middle of a game of chess…

"_Well Charles it seems we and Masaru are on film."_

Charles smirked as he turned his head from side to side and commented…

"_Which do you think is my best side Victor?"_

Victor shook his head as he responded…

"_I don't really know that you have a best side Charles, but the CCTV cameras won't be able to recognise us anyway, I shouldn't think given the resolution of CCTV camera footage is very poor even at the best of times"_

Damon broke in with…

"_Perhaps it may be a good idea to keep a low profile for the next few weeks."_

Victor replied…

"_That is a brilliant idea, it just so happens tomorrow is the last day of term and I am catching a flight to Miami at 7 pm. That should be low enough a profile don't you think? So you guy's can look after this place whilst I am gone I'll be back in 4 weeks, and Charles no wild party's or making a nuisance of yourself with the neighbours."_

Charles looked at Damon and grinned as he said…

"_Sure Victor anything you say, you go enjoy yourself me and Damon will take real good care of this place while you're off sunning yourself, don't worry about a thing."_

Victor gave Charles a stern look as he spoke…

"_I mean it Charles if I come back and there is one thing out of place you won't live long enough to regret it, are we clear about that?"_

Charles replied…

"_Crystal clear Victor. Go enjoy yourself stop fretting."_

Four weeks later…

Victor arrived at Manchester International Airport relaxed suntanned and looking forward to getting back home and checking on how Masaru was progressing since his, (what seemed to Victor miraculous change of character after the battle in the Park), if he was really now reformed and no longer hell bent on following a destructive path, there may be some interesting and earth changing times ahead for immortals and maybe they would be able to follow the path that was supposed to be followed from the very beginning, when the 4 brothers first walked this planet. Victor was curious to find out.

40 minutes later…

The taxi drew up to the driveway Victor paid the fare and looked; his car was missing,

Charles must be out he thought, as he got to the front door and put the key in the lock he noticed the door wasn't locked, perhaps Damon was inside. As he opened the door his eyes were met with a scene of carnage, the carpet was covered with the remnants of food, there were assorted bits of paper and empty beer cans, it looked like a dustbin had been emptied onto the floor. Victor's relaxed sate was rapidly turning to one of homicidal anger. He went into the kitchen the back door was wide open, the sink was buried beneath every piece of crockery and cutlery he possessed all dumped and unwashed. The telephone was off the hook the receiver resting discarded on the floor, he picked it up and heard an oriental voice calling out the time, it sounded like the speaking clock from Bangkok.

There was no sign of Damon or Charles, Victor went to his study in the hopes that the carnage hadn't been visited on his sanctuary. As he got through the door his eyes were drawn to the desktop, everything had been taken off, there was something scratched on the desktop, the desk was an antique and was the very one that the American Declaration of Independence had been written on. Victor's rage was building to unimaginable heights as he read. Sorry Victor had a party don't worry you can use my place till I get yours cleaned up, the key is in the top left hand drawer and here's the address. Victor took the key from the drawer and telephoned a taxi to take him to the address scratched on the desk.

20 minutes later.

Victor approached the door to the apartment block looked at the piece of paper he had written the address on and said to himself.

"_Flat 3 OK Charles now for some pay back!"_

Victor opened the door to flat 3 he left it open, not bothering to close it, his intention was to trash the place and let Charles see how it felt to have his place destroyed. Victor was surprised the place was pristine not a thing looked as though it had been used much less suffered the indignity of Charles's less than delicate treatment. Quickly he took out his sword and began to slash at everything hanging on the walls, picture torn down from their mountings, in the lounge sofas slashed cupboards and drawers emptied and the contents strewn on the floor. The small office that must have been where Charles did his paper work had a desk similar to Victor's own now ruined desk, he relished slicing the antique wood with every stroke he took his anger was diminishing, pay back was a bitch, and Victor enjoyed riding the bitch.

His whirlwind destructive revenge complete Victor headed for the door, as he approached it the door began slowly closing as if to mock him, pinned to the back of the door was a note from Charles, it read:

_Enjoy the hospitality Victor, by the way your place wasn't wrecked me and Damon were playing a joke on you, we moved your desk here and the one at your place with the scratches was a replica. You'll find yours in my office, see you later Charles._

"_NOOO!" _Victor screamed.

Slowly the door to the Apartment opened as Victor turned around enraged too see Charles stood before him, yet his range turned to one of concern as Charles fell into the room covered in blood and barely breathing.

"_Charles?" _

Victor quickly ran too him, picked him up and placed on a chair near the door as Charles began too open his eyes and look around.

"_Had a party you idiot?"_

"_What happened too you?"_

"_Relax it's not my blood… get me a beer… there is a couple of cold ones in the fridge"_

Slowly Charles stood and looked around as Victor returned with a cold beer.

"_What happened to you?"_

"_You don't know? Of course you don't you've been sunning it up an Miami. All those tits and ass you've been looking at… while I've been trying to keep Damon and Masaru alive"_

"_What? What?"_

"_It seems that Eric the Viking character wasn't alone… I should have seen it this morning a rather large immortal came looking for Eric, he found Damon and Masaru… killed them both…"_

"_What?"_

"_Ohh that ain't the best part, apparently Damon and Masaru where so powerful, the guy is in a coma… Joe and his guys are fascinated by this so they took him away, now they are after me… more like another splinter faction of the watchers. Myself and Methos took care of them, the big guy has gone… now the only problem we have is finding those others"_

With a question in his eye Victor looked at Charles as he continued.

"_Damon once said that when his two brothers where killed four more had been created, but we just two of the first ones… that makes eight. Now I did a little of research and at the time that Damon and Masaru where killed eight people all over the world where struck by a freak lightening storm. One was in the strangest place. Pack your bags boy… I hope you got lots of sun because this place is real damned cold… we're going to Antarctica, it seems a US Navy officer was struck while setting up some research equipment…"_

With a sigh Victor knew exactly what Charles was talking about as he looked around at his destroyed apartment, and looked back at his old student, Antarctica was perhaps the furthest point on the planet from where they are at the moment, but Damon and Masaru where very powerful immortals, if what Damon said was true the eight that have been created would be the most powerful immortals on the planet… hopefully they can get too them before the immortality is triggered by violent death.

Story Co-Written By

GW Ryan

RJ Bingham

Coming Soon…

Highlander: The First Ones

Part Two.


End file.
